


Hands Off the Blonde

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are infatuated with each other, of course they are. Everyone knows it but them. Rose and the Ninth Doctor from Jack's Point-of-View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off the Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Promt from thewonderfulthingaboutpotatoes on Tumblr! . Rose/Nine from Jack's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

_Hands Off the Blonde_  
It had been clear from the moment Jack first saw Rose and the Doctor together. The alien may as well have wrapped her up in wrapping paper that said "Hands off the blonde." Jack was afraid he'd lose an eye if he let it wander when the Time Lord was around. The worst thing was that neither of them even really knew it. They danced around each other through time and space, infatuated and oblivious. It drove Jack up the wall. He was a... _sensual_... man. Sure, that was the word for it. Their tension was about to drive him out of his mind. 

He sighed and made his way down to the galley, intent on getting some food in him. (They had been supposed to have breakfast on some planet with _the best full English in the universe, Rose._ Of course, there was a full on rebellion when they landed that they had to sort out, so no breakfast for any of them.) It was the afternoon now, relatively speaking anyway, and Jack was starving. 

He arrived at the galley and peeked his head in. He was determined that one day he'd walk in to a room to find Rose and the Doctor snogging furiously and if today was that day, he didn't want to ruin the mood.

They weren't snogging. Jack tamped down his disappointment. Instead, they were seated at the island, laughing. Proper belly-laughs, both clutching at their stomachs. Rose seemed to be attempting to tell a story in between her laughs and gasps for breath. All he could make out was Mickey's name. After a few long minutes, their laughter died down and they just sat for a while, looking at each other. Jack had half a mind to just go and smash their faces together and _make_ them kiss already. He stayed in his hiding place behind the door. 

"Tea?" Rose asked suddenly. The Doctor's soft smile bloomed in to a wide grin.

"Yeah," He said. They both stood up, completely in-synch. It was almost creepy, how in-tune they were with each other. Well, it would have been creepy if it weren't so damn adorable.

They set to work on their tea, moving around each other like cogs in a well-oiled, sexually frustrated machine. Jack wanted tea too, but if he entered the galley, he'd break the mood that filled it, and he really didn't want to do that. 

Rose filled the kettle and flicked it on as the Doctor got down two well-used, matching mugs. Rose put their favorite tea bags in them and they leaned against the counter (still perfectly in-synch, of course), waiting. The kettle let the entire universe know that it was done with an ear-piercing screech. Well, the entire universe except for one little human and the last of the Time Lords. Rose had laid her head against the Doctor's shoulder, and he had an arm wrapped around her. They were just _looking_ at each other, Rose's neck at a slightly-awkward angle that didn't seem to bother her at all. Jack rolled his eyes and finally stepped in to the galley. 

"Did anyone else hear a kettle boiling? Or is it just me?" He asked with a grin. Rose and the Doctor sprung apart and Jack rolled his eyes again. 

"Better watch or they'll fall out," The Doctor warned as Rose shut the kettle off. She filled their mugs and the Doctor got milk and sugar for them. 

"Hey, what about me?" Jack asked indignantly. 

"Spies have to make their own tea," The Doctor said with a grin. He and Rose walked back over to the island with their mugs and sat down, back in their own little world. Jack huffed and set the kettle again.


End file.
